


Rescue Me

by KellanCougar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mechanic Emmett, Rock star Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellanCougar/pseuds/KellanCougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his ex's betrayal, Jasper had withdrawn into a life of isolation. But one night, stranded by the side of the road, he finds himself rescued in an entirely different way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/150951816@N03/35087968834/in/dateposted-public/"></a><img/></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/150951816@N03/35887050236/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a smutty little one-shot that my friends took to their hearts and demanded more of. It ended up a 5 chapter angsty fic, made up of two one shots and a three chapter finale.
> 
> As always, all characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to my beta, mxpi1970.

**Jasper’s POV**

My truck was a classic, 1956 Ford F series, once a rich red but now pretty much just a sad, rusty brown colour with spackled red highlights. It didn’t diminish my love for the old girl, but what _did_ was the rapid power loss I was battling with as I tried to coax just a little more out of her on that remaining stretch of my journey home from my gig in Cincinnati. She was getting hot, and so I reluctantly pulled over on the side of the road, praying that she would cool down enough to carry on.  

Climbing out, I breathed in the cool night air. Man, it was quiet. Two a.m. and everyone and everything was asleep, except for me and my truck, from which came a distinct dripping sound.

_Radiator. Damn it._

Checking my phone I saw no bars; great, middle of the night and no signal. Looking around at the trees and serious lack of civilisation, I couldn’t say I was surprised.

_Looks like I spend the night in the truck._

It wasn’t thefirst time, and probably wouldn’t be the last, but I’d still rather be in the comfy bed back home in my trailer than here in my cab. Resigning myself to an unsettled night, I made use of nature’s facilities before climbing back into the truck and hunkering down, a pillow fashioned from a towel out of my duffle bag.

I woke from a fitful slumber a little over an hour later when I heard a rumbling engine approaching. Turning my head awkwardly I saw lights and I thanked my guardian angels that someone else was using this road tonight. Opening the creaky, rusted door, I rubbed the kinks out of my neck as I waved down the vehicle.

Lights splashed across the grassy verge, bouncing over the ruts before coming to a stop, my crippled truck pinned in the hazy yellow glow of the headlamps. With the lights in my eyes I was almost blind, but I could just see the silhouette of the guy that jumped out of the truck and squinted to get a better look. As he walked across the beams I could see that he was 6ft 3ins easy and built to last, like my truck. Wide shoulders tapered to a narrow waist and hips; muscled thighs strained at the worn denim.

A fucking vision of perfection had come to rescue me.

As he walked over to me I got to check him out fully. Short, dark hair, what looked to be the bluest eyes I had ever seen even taking into account the shitty light from the headlamps, and ( _fuck me hard)_ a set of dimples that made my cock harden almost instantly. There was no way on earth this guy played for my team – no way was I that lucky.

“Hey, dude, need some help? What’s up with this old girl?”

He ran his hand almost affectionately over the hood of my truck and I half expected the catch to pop from that one caress.

_I know I would._

“Looks like the radiator; pretty major leak goin’ on there. If you hadn’t come along when you did, I was plannin’ on sleepin’ here for the night and hitchin’ into the nearest town for a tow in the mornin’.”

“No need for that! I’m a mechanic – let’s take a look and see if there’s anything I can do for her tonight.”

He fetched a lamp from his tools and attached it to the battery. Bright white light bloomed around us and I’m pretty sure I gasped when my rescuer popped the hood and leaned over the engine.  

“Old ladies like this need a little extra lovin’ to keep ‘em on the road,” he chuckled as he examined the hoses.

I couldn’t speak as my eyes roamed over his firm, muscular, perfect ass hugged lovingly by the faded denim. My mouth was dry, my hand itching to reach out and stroke it.

_I’ve been single too damn long. Definitely time to move on._

So what if Edward had been the best sex I’d ever had. In the end it hadn’t been enough, and he’d married his parent’s choice of girl and knocked out a kid pretty quick. I couldn’t deny that had hurt. We had been so good together and then _bam,_ sorry Jasper, I’m marrying Bella. I’d found out later that he’d been sleeping with her before he ended it with me; funny then how he always screamed my name when he came, not hers. I smiled wryly; I secretly hoped he still did, even if it was just the once. The resulting black eye would serve him right.

The guy straightened up before hitting the grass, sliding under my truck on his back with the lamp to take a closer look. All that did was grant me a view of the rest of the merchandise. His legs were bent slightly at the knee and his thighs bulged, drawing my attention to the area that lay in between. My cock was throbbing at the mere thought of that, and I palmed it quickly through my jeans, trying to find some relief.

I heard him talking and dragged my attention back to my truck.

“Your radiator’s shot; looks like it’s cracked the whole way across. You’re gonna need a new one. I should be able to get one for you in a couple of days.”

He slid out from under the chassis, those thighs flexing deliciously even as I tried not to notice.

“Dude...”

He stopped talking and I realised too late that my hand was still on my cock. Before my embarrassment could really take root, however, I noticed the look on his face. Where I expected to see discomfort and awkwardness, I was surprised to find his eyes lingering a little longer than usual for a casual glance. His tongue peeked out between his lips just for a second, almost nervously, and he sat up, swallowing hard.

Just that little flash of tongue was enough to send my imagination into overdrive. Looking down I met his gaze steadily, my hand slowly rubbing my length through the heavy material, putting on a show for my captive audience. His eyes followed my fingers as they slid up to my belt buckle, his sharp intake of breath urging me on.

_Do it._

My mouth was dry, my voice cracked.

“What’s your name?”

“Emmett.”

“Well, Emmett, my name’s Jasper and I think I’d like you to suck my cock. Right now. Can you do that?”

He nodded wordlessly as I slid open my buckle and unhooked my belt. My hard on was pressing against my zipper and I slid it down with a hiss of relief. Emmett licked his bottom lip, looking at me for permission before positioning himself between my feet. The rational part of my brain was telling me this was insane, having sex on the side of the road with a complete stranger, but I ignored it, my need for him growing by the second.

When he tentatively licked at my shaft I let out an unwilling moan. It had been too long since I had had a guy’s mouth on my junk and I wanted to feel his heat; hell, I wanted to feel the back of his throat around my cock and I just hoped he would oblige. Looking down, I watched as he hollowed his cheeks and took me in deep before releasing me with a loud pop. His large paw massaged my balls like they were his favourite toy, tugging them gently as he sucked my length back into his hot mouth, taking me all the way in. When I felt the head of my cock touch his throat I thrust a little, feeling it constrict around me as he swallowed.  His tongue felt blissful as it rolled around my shaft, and then he went one better, flickering all around my swollen head, sending lightning bolts of pleasure wherever it settled.

I put my hand on his head.

“Stop.”

I pulled out of his hot mouth, the cool air a delicious contrast as I fought back my climax. When I felt in control enough to walk, I opened my truck door and rifled through my duffle bag for lube and condoms. Looking at Emmett, still kneeling where I had left him, gave me a thrill of power I hadn’t felt in forever.

“Stand up, Emmett, and come over here. Put your hands on the hood of my truck.”

I noticed his hands shook at little as he complied, and I realised that he was waiting for me to tell him it was okay to remove his clothes.

“Unfasten your belt, and loosen your jeans.”

His hands gratefully did as I asked, and I saw for the first time how aroused he was, his cock tenting the front of his underwear through the parted denim as he replaced his hands on the hood. I licked my dry lips, my eyes devouring the scene before me. When I couldn’t stand the temptation any longer I walked up behind him, feeling him shudder as I slid my hands under his shirt, stroking the solid muscle that lay beneath my fingers.

_Fuckin’ perfect._

“Off,” I murmured, and the tee was on the grass by my feet almost immediately.

 I pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, running my tongue down his spine to the dip at the top of his crease. His jeans were now hanging loosely from his hip bones and I slid my hands into them, easing both the denim and the cotton beneath down gradually, licking each newly exposed piece of skin and enjoying his gasps.

When his ass was finally exposed to me I wanted to fall to my knees in worship. Round, high and firm, his ass was the stuff my dreams were made of. I pressed my lips to one flawless cheek and heard his soft sigh; massaging his muscular globes I caught glimpses of his treasure between and longed to taste him before burying myself in between those firm beauties. My hand slid around and grasped his cock, pumping it experimentally to see how he reacted. He grunted and I felt him harden further as he pushed his ass back into my face, his legs spreading.

I didn’t need telling twice.

My hands spread his buttocks open and I leaned into him, my tongue lightly grazing his delicate, tightly puckered hole. I felt it pulse under my tongue as I flickered against it, savouring him, wanting more. Incomprehensible moans were coming from Emmett as I pushed harder, finally entering and tasting him before I tongue fucked him in earnest.

“Jasper...please... “

The first time he had spoken my name and it was to beg me to fuck him.

Coating my fingers with lube I massaged his welcoming hole, one finger, then two, sliding in easily. The third took a little longer, and more lube, but I wanted him relaxed and ready for me when I pounded him into my truck. Tearing open the condom wrapper I smoothed it over my length, adding more lube for good measure. Emmett was leaning over the hood, his ass open and ready, and I pulled his hips back a little more until he was properly bent, his hands splayed out over what remained of my paintwork.

As I lined up my cock with his entrance, I kissed his spine as my thumbs rubbed across the base of his back. He gasped as my head started to slide in, the burn making itself felt as I eased my length into its temporary new home. He was so tight that I wondered how many times he had actually done this, and it took a minute or so for him to relax and accept me fully.

I heard him swear when I was fully seated in his cavity.

“You okay there, Emmett?”

“Ye-es.” He was breathing hard.   

“Am I hurtin’ you?”

“No.”

“Good. Now I’m gonna fuck you, good and hard, and unless you say otherwise, I’m gonna assume you’re enjoyin’ it. Understand?”

“Yes.”

I rocked into him for a moment and he let out a startled gasp. Then I pulled out and slid back in, taking it slow at first to help him adjust to my size. Watching my cock disappear into his tight cavern was so hot that I almost shot my load right there and then. Forcing myself to concentrate, I found a comfortable rhythm and listened to his moans of pleasure, increasing in volume, as I slid back in balls-deep on every thrust.

_His ass is heaven. So fuckin’ tight._

It had been a long time since I had fucked this way, raw and primal, just taking what I wanted from a willing body. The cool air played over his sensitised skin and I ran my nails lightly down his back before gripping his ass cheek hard enough to bruise. Holding him open I started to pump into him, the slap of skin on skin the perfect backing track to the act itself. Emmett had his head hanging down and groaned loudly on each thrust. Pulling out and changing my angle, I rubbed across his gland making him whimper and cry out my name. Reaching around, I felt his leaking cock, fluid flowing freely from the tip as he approached the point of no return. He tried to thrust a little into my hand but I moved them both back to his hips, gripping him firmly as I moved in for the final assault.

“You ready, Emmett?”

He groaned his affirmative and I slammed hard into him, vibrating his body against the truck. I knew he was close and I pulled his hips back into mine causing him to arch his back, granting me deeper access. I pounded his body hard until I felt liquid fire build up in my balls and with a loud expletive I came hard, emptying myself into his tightness. As I rode out my climax I rocked into his prostate and pulled him over the edge with me, his walls milking the last of my seed from my body.

As I came back down, I saw his sweating body heaving as he gasped for air. I slowly slid from him and allowed him to straighten up and stretch out his tortured muscles. Looking round at me, he raised an eyebrow and I gazed back into those blue eyes before dropping to his lips, so soft, pink and full. I had to taste them. My hand reached out to him, my fingers sliding over his bulging, muscular arms in a caress as my other hand found the back of his head. He didn’t fight it, his lips moving with mine, gently at first but then with fire, each devouring the other in a hot and hungry kiss that sent my senses reeling. When we came up for air, his eyes were burning into mine.

“So, Jasper, how do you intend to pay for that radiator? I take cash or...” His easy smile rendered the end of that sentence completely unnecessary.

“So two days to get a replacement? Then I’ll be runnin’ as good as new again?”

He rubbed his lip, smiling. “I reckon two days should get you running right.”

A wave of heat flared across my body. Emmett could be exactly what I needed. My SOS had delivered far more than a quick engine fix; it had delivered the one thing that could fix _me_ and make me run again.

And really - when you found a good mechanic it would be foolish to let him go.

**~xxXxx~**

 


	2. Christmas Outtake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - so I know I always said that this was a one shot, but when I was approached to write for the Toys for Tots fandom fundraiser, it was suggested that I write a future-take of the boys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy their continued adventure. 
> 
> All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer.

  **Emmett’s POV**

I wiped my hands on a dirty rag and closed the hood, my last oil change finished. It was dark out and seriously cold; I was glad this last job was on my own truck and I could get straight home without having to wait for customer pickup.

The radio announcer had said we were getting more snow tonight and I wondered if I should really be venturing out. I didn’t particularly want to spend Christmas Eve in the truck in a parking lot somewhere. Then again, I had the chains in the back and I’d yet to be in weather bad enough to be stranded.

I felt a little nervous about tonight which was stupid, all things considered. I briefly considered not going, just staying in and watching reruns of ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’, wishing I wasn’t alone for yet another Christmas. I’d had a couple of invitations extended to me by friends and I knew they meant well; I just didn’t feel able to keep up the happy bachelor facade for an entire day in mixed company.

Ever since Jasper had left, I had found myself wishing I had taken his number. We had enjoyed each other’s company for two days, each knowing our time together was limited. It was obvious to me at the time that his star was on the rise, and staying put wasn’t an option for him. So we parted with no numbers or promises, only the gratitude of having found each other at all.

I locked up and drove home. Shrugging off my overalls, I scrubbed the grease from under my nails before I climbed into the shower, turning up the temperature to loosen off my shoulders after hunching over engines all afternoon. I tried to control my breathing as visions of Jasper played beneath my closed lids. Shaking my head to clear it, I squirted shower gel into my hands and allowed the fragrance to soothe my overactive mind. Washing myself down briskly, I turned the water to cold before climbing out and towelling off. Dressing in jeans, boots and my favourite lavender shirt, I pulled on my thick winter coat and headed back out to the truck.

~xxXxx~

Pulling up outside the venue, I looked at the crowds milling around, all having a last smoke or merely waiting for friends before going in. I drove on, looking for parking, finally finding a spot a short walk down the block.

The board outside proclaimed ‘The Confederates’ in large letters and I nervously fingered the ticket in my pocket. I had seen the announcement weeks back; Jasper’s face had smouldered out at me from the poster and I’d found myself in the booking office handing over money, hardly realising what I was doing.

Why was I putting myself through this? It was an inelegant form of torture, especially as I would be just one face amongst many, the place awash with fans.

I almost turned back. This was foolish; he wouldn’t want to see me. I was just some guy who got him running again after a rough night on the road. I smiled, remembering his words. I wondered if he made a habit of sleeping with strangers, if I was just one in a long line of conquests. He hadn’t seemed the type, but I was no expert. I rarely had the opportunity to date; working all hours to survive in a small town was my life. I had had a brief encounter a year ago with Peter, a customer I had forged a friendship with. We saw each other on and off for a few weeks until I found out he had a wife back in Mississippi. I was his guilty pleasure whilst away from home, and I hated how used that made me feel.

Meeting Jasper had been so unexpected. This time no promises were made, no words of intention exchanged. We had enjoyed each other to the full, each taking what we needed before setting the other free when the time came.

But I couldn’t forget. Seeing his face on that poster had brought it all catapulting back and I knew I had to see him again, even if he never knew I was there. Making my way through the throng, I went inside. There was no seating and so I held back, making sure I was hidden amongst the excitable throng. The room filled quickly as I nursed my beer, feeling nervous about seeing him again. Twice I almost left; the second time that I turned for the door the lights dimmed, and I slowly turned, my eyes finding the darkened stage.

The throaty growl of a guitar pierced the thick fog of anticipation. The crowd roared their enthusiasm as the stage exploded with light, the band in their places, instruments poised. Then, in a thunder of bass, the performance began.

Jasper looked jubilant, a sexy snarl curling his lip as he ground out the dirty rhythm seeping into my bones; it was pure, unadulterated sex. I watched him, a true showman, playing up to his baying fans. The other Confederates were dancing, spinning round with their guitars, fingering suggestively as their bodies pumped to the beat.

Jasper ducked and writhed, raking his fingers through his hair as the others took their turn centre stage. He was wearing tight red leather pants and a black leather waistcoat that showed off his body to perfection; I swallowed thickly when he grabbed the mic stand and started to sing, his deep voice tinged with a roughness that resonated deep within my chest. The girls in the audience screamed their approval and, as I watched, he sank to his knees just out of reach of the grasping hands, desperate for any piece of him they could reach. His head thrown back, he gyrated to the rhythm while singing the evocative lyrics to the howling mob.

My eyes drank him in, trying to fix the image of his beautiful face in my memory. His slight drawl was more pronounced when he sang, and women were shrieking his name. He threw them an easy, crooked grin in response and I watched them almost hyperventilate. I wondered if he liked women too; it wasn’t something we had talked about. As the song changed, the crowd started to cheer as a heavy beat vibrated through my body, my heart thrumming in time.

Watching him in his natural environment, I realised just how far he had come, and just how out of reach he truly was. He owned that stage, and every member of that audience.

Including me. 

I wanted to leave then, to run from what could have been, but I was pinned in place by dirty blond hair and dazzling green eyes. I knew I had to go before the end, slip away into the night and ensure he was none the wiser about my crazy need to see him one more time. Hell, why did I think he’d even care? I was old news and probably forgotten and replaced; a fleeting memory on the road to stardom. But I wanted to watch him, the way his fingers caressed the neck of his guitar, remembering them on my skin. I shivered at the memory, my traitorous body wanting those fingers on me again.

I held my beer, the alcohol having not even passed my lips. My attention focused on Jasper; he adored the spotlight judging by the winks he threw out to the front row. His tongue poked suggestively between his teeth as he lost himself in his music, the way he held his guitar making it seem an extension of him. I was sweating and not because of the heat. Jasper’s sinuous writhing had awoken my body and left it aching for more.

This was a bad idea. In fact, it was one of the stupidest I’d had in a long time. I had awakened feelings better off buried, and for what? I would go home alone, unable to reconnect with the man who set my body aflame.

As the pulsing music faded to a close, I looked at my watch, stunned at how fast the time had gone. I had been in a trance for the majority of it, drunk on Jasper lust.

He bowed, waved, and they left the stage to roars and stamping feet. Caught in the crowd, I edged my way outside on shaky legs, breathing in the frosty air. While I had been inside, the snow had fallen heavy, the city silent and beautiful, all shrouded in white. The snow crunched under my boots, my footfalls muffled to a steady creak. Hunching my shoulders against the blizzard, my hands burrowed into my pockets as I made my way back to my truck, anticipating an interesting drive home. Seeing the side road ahead, I had just turned the corner when I heard faint cursing. Spinning round, I saw nothing and no one. Then I heard it again, the sound deadened by the snow, and I headed down a darkened road in search of the source.

As I walked, the muttered expletives grew louder and I approached cautiously to see if I could help. In the dark I could only make out a small spot of light from a torch, and the shadow of a figure bent over under an open hood. Drawing closer, I smiled as I heard the expletives turn to cajoling as the stranger tried to entice life into the truck.

And then I knew.

“Is the old girl playing you up again?”

He stood up too quickly and banged his head on the raised hood, more curses raining down. I winced.

“Sorry – didn’t mean to startle you. Can I help?”

He turned then, and I suddenly wondered just how welcome my presence might be. Squinting up at me, he didn’t answer for a moment.

“Thanks for stoppin’, but this really isn’t a great time for autographs. I’m tryin’ to get home for the holidays and my truck won’t start.”

“Jasper, it’s me... Emmett. Remember?”

The torchlight flickered over me until it reached my face. I flinched when it dazzled me, and he lowered it quickly. He sounded surprised, his eyes wide, his voice a little breathless, no doubt from all the cursing.

“Emmett? It’s really you?”

His face was animated in the low light, and I hoped that he was pleased to see _me,_ and not just Emmett the mechanic, saviour of the stranded motorist.

“If she isn’t playing ball, can I give you a lift anywhere? I can come back and tow her back to mine for repairs. It’s no bother.”

“My flight leaves in an hour. I need to get home – my family’s expectin’ me for Christmas. I’ve got my bags and stuff in the back.”

The blizzard was worsening and we both looked as though we were covered in goose down.

“Give me a couple of minutes – I’ll go fetch my truck. Get inside out of the snow before you freeze.”

I hurried as fast as the conditions allowed, slipping and sliding my way back to my own ride. Turning the key, I heard the comforting rumble of the diesel engine; turning on the heater, I turned around and headed back to Jasper.

The road to the airport was a little precarious, the temperature dropping still lower as the weather intensified. Concentrating on the road, I was acutely aware of Jasper next to me. I turned up the heater and Jasper finally warmed up enough to stop his teeth chattering. We hardly spoke, the steady swish of the wipers our only accompaniment.

When he broke the silence, I started. I felt him smile and then heard it in his voice.

“You’re sure you’re okay to get my truck back? I planned to leave her in long term parking at the airport til New Year’s; I only brought her in the first place as the guys were drivin’ home straight from the gig and the airport’s in the other direction.”

“I’ll tow her back to the shop and get her running again. I’ve got the towing bar with me. She can stay round the back of my place til you come fetch her. When’ll that be?”

I risked a glance and saw his eyes shine in the reflected light of the dash.

“I’ll be back in less than a week. Me and the guys, we’ve got more gigs at the start of the year, and we gotta rehearse.”

“I thought you sounded good.” Too late, I realised my mistake.

“You were there?” He sounded genuinely surprised. I wondered if that was a good thing.

“Uh, yeah. I thought I’d come check you guys out; I’ve heard good things about the band.”

Glancing sideways again, I saw him looking down, his hair hiding his expression from me.

“So, you thought we did okay?” So help me, he sounded nervous; of what, I had no idea.

“Like I said, you guys were good. You sounded so professional; I’m amazed you haven’t been signed yet.”

“There’s meant to be a talent scout at the next gig after the holidays. Here’s hopin’ that it’s our turn.”

“The Confederates will rise to glory!” I laughed. “You must be psyched. It’s what you dreamed of, isn’t it – being discovered, making it big.”

“I guess.” He sounded tired; out of the corner of my eye I saw him scrub his eyes with his knuckles and push back his unruly hair. “I should ring the airport and check on my flight.”

“Good idea.”

Watching him wrestle the phone from his pocket, I marvelled at my own composure in this unexpected circumstance. My hands threatened to shake and I tightened my grip on the wheel. He dialled, and after a pause I heard him ask the helpdesk if his flight was on time. His face fell as he thanked the person for their help and disconnected, the phone falling into his lap.

“Delayed?”

He let out a mocking half-laugh.

“Flight’s grounded. Until the weather picks up there’ll be no more flights leavin’. Looks like I don’t get to see my folks after all.” He sounded choked and I felt sick for him. “It’s too late to get home tonight. Can you take me to a motel, somewhere I can shower and crash? Hopefully they’ll have vacancies over the holidays. I better call my folks and break it to them.”

My mind whirled. I could take him to the Motel 6, it wasn’t far from here, but to spend the holidays alone away from his family was harsh. I heard him dial and then warmth flooded his voice.

“Mom? It’s Jas. Bad news; we got heavy snow here and my flight’s grounded.”

I could faintly hear the voice on the other end, and knew that they would likely be devastated he wasn’t coming home. I tried not to listen as he talked, a near impossibility given his proximity, but I hated intruding. The end of his conversation decided me.

“I’ll book into somewhere, mom. It’ll be fine. I’m not going home tonight anyway; the truck’s decided she doesn’t like the cold. The engine’s deader than Dickinson on Super Bowl Sunday. Yeah, I know someone who can fix her; he’s worked miracles before. Yeah, I know. I love you too, Mom. Love to Dad and Alice. Hopefully see you soon. We’re plannin’ on comin’ out there in March I think. Okay; Merry Christmas, I love you. Bye.”

 He slumped back in his seat, utterly defeated. I cleared my throat.

“You don’t need a motel, you know. I have room at my place if you remember.”

He turned toward me and I inwardly cringed, thinking I had said the wrong thing. I didn’t want him to think I was throwing him a cheesy pick up line. However, his hopeful tone was a surprise.

“You’d let me stay? Are you sure? It’s the holidays and all...”

“All the more reason. Stores are closed now, and I’ve got food and beer at home; is there a better option? And if you don’t want to be a burden, you can always sleep in your truck.”

I glanced at him and grinned. For the first time since I found him in the snow, he looked something close to happy.

“Sure wouldn’t be the first time I’d slept with my girl,” he drawled, and winked at me.

In the dark, I felt my jeans tighten involuntarily.

~xxXxx~

The trip home was slow and steady as I negotiated my way through the whiteout, towing Jasper’s truck. I was relieved when I finally turned into my yard and switched off the engine. But, now that we were here, I felt a little awkward.

Jasper turned to me, his hand on the door.

“Thanks for this. I’m grateful, really.”

I smiled as I opened the door and jumped out, heading inside. He was a few steps behind, carrying his luggage. He dropped it just inside the door and stood, somewhat awkwardly, as if waiting for an invite to the room.

“Make yourself comfortable.” I waved vaguely at the couch before gesturing to his bags. “Want me to take those and you can grab a shower? It’ll help warm you up.”

“Sure. That sounds really good. Uhm, shall I ...?” He pointed towards the bathroom.

I nodded wordlessly, moving to the side to allow him to pass. I heard him turn on the water, the sound of boots being kicked off and the chink of his belt as he peeled off his jeans. My heart was pounding; hearing the jangle of the shower curtain being pulled into place only served to inflame my imagination. I turned on the spot, trying to decide what to do and coming up with nothing helpful. With relief I remembered the bags, and carried them into the spare room, dropping them on the bed. I was taking nothing for granted here; fate had brought us together that first time, but I couldn’t believe I could be that lucky twice. Forcing myself away, I headed back into the lounge and turned on the television. Sure enough, the movie had just started, and Clarence was introducing himself to George Bailey. I snagged a couple of beers from the fridge and threw myself down on the couch to watch. But, despite the beer and the movie distraction, every fibre of me was tuned to the sounds in the bathroom.

When the door clicked open, steam escaped into the hallway. Jasper appeared, wearing just his jeans, a towel slung around his shoulders.

“Uhm... spare room?”

“Oh yeah, it’s at the end of the hall. I put your bags in there for you.”

His grin, combined with his damp, floppy hair, was a lethal combination, and I struggled to keep my eyes away from his abs, on full display as he towelled his hair. He sauntered off, and I inwardly cursed my wayward erection, straining to get to Jasper. I shifted uncomfortably.

He reappeared a few moments later wearing an old, comfy looking, red flannel shirt, untucked and casual. Shuffling up a little, I made room for him on the couch and pointed to his beer with my own bottle.

We drank for a while, watching the movie in companionable silence until, without turning his head, he posed a question that left me struggling for air.

“Emmett, if an angel offered you the chance to make a change in your life, redo somethin’ differently, what would it be?”

I felt like my throat was closing up.

_Not let you go._

“I don’t know; guess I never thought about it. What about you? Would you choose a more reliable truck?”

My attempt at humour raised the faintest smile on his face before fading away like mist.

“I guess I could. Then I wouldn’t need to be rescued so often.” He faced resolutely forward, not meeting my gaze. “Course, if it weren’t for my cranky old girl out there, we’d never have met.”

His soft chuckle came as a surprise; my heart pounded painfully as he carried on talking.

“I just wanted to get home that night, you know, but she had her own ideas, I guess. And tonight, she does it again, breakin’ down and changin’ everythin’ I planned.”

“I know it sucks that you don’t get to be with your folks. I wish there was a way I could help, I really do. You might get a flight in a day or so, if the weather improves. You could still go see your family.”

“I’ll see them in a couple of months. It’s okay; I just miss them. My sister’s had a tough time and I wanted to give her a big brotherly hug and tell her everythin’ will work out. It’s stupid the things you miss.” He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Emmett, when we met, I’d had a tough time too. I’d been though a bad breakup, and you comin’ along like you did seemed like such perfect timin’. I guess what I’m sayin’ is... I used you, and I’m sorry. The person I was that night... that wasn’t me. I just wanted to be someone else, someone who would never allow himself to get screwed over and dumped like trash.”

I stared at him, my erection subsiding under the cold blast of reality.

 “Jasper... are you telling me that you’re sorry for what we did? That you wish it didn’t happen?”

 _I don’t want an apology – I don’t regret a moment._  

“Don’t hate me. You saved me; I wouldn’t trade the time we spent together. I know we can’t go back, that it was just that one time, but, fuck, Emm – if I could change one thing it would be to have been honest with you from the start. I never meant to do that to you. Meetin’ you tonight has given me the chance to say I’m sorry and put things right. I just hope you can forgive me and that I’m still welcome here. If I’m not then I understand, and I’ll go find a motel for the night.”

He was babbling and I couldn’t watch him beat himself up when it was completely unnecessary. I pulled myself up, standing down my beer.

“You’re telling me you’re sorry for one of the best nights of my life? No, Jas. I won’t accept that. And as for it being a one-time thing... they’re your words, not mine.”

He looked at me then in disbelief, his green eyes meeting mine for the longest moment, and I knew I’d said too much. Well, I sure couldn’t take it back now.

He stood down his beer, and my mouth went dry at his hoarse whisper.

“You mean that?”

Before I could answer, his mouth found mine in a crash of lips and teeth as passion flared, bright and pure. I gasped, my body rejoicing at the feel of him, hardening for him even as my mind reeled. My hands tangled in his hair, crushing his face to mine. He was breathing hard when the kiss broke, his nose brushing mine; I was still holding his head when I pulled back to read his eyes.

I was horrified by a sudden realisation; did he felt obligated to do this because I asked him to stay here?

“We don’t have to do this, Jas, not if you don’t want to.”

His brow furrowed with confusion.

“I know, but I _do_ want to, very much. Is that okay?”

I nodded, unable to reply. But, as I went to kiss him again, he pulled away from me.

“I need to ask you somethin’. That night... I was worried that I might have hurt you, and you didn’t want to tell me.” He bit his lip, watching me intently.

To my shame, I felt myself redden. His face fell.

“I did, didn’t I? Oh hell, Emmett. Why didn’t you say?” He moved away from me, fisting his hair in despair.

I reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me. I saw the raw pain behind his eyes then.

“No! Jas, no! You didn’t hurt me, it was just...”

“What? Tell me, please...”

“I – I ...” I shook my head. “I don’t get the chance to date often. I’d fooled around with guys before but I’d always been too scared to go all out, you know? It was a big deal to me. But that night, when you ordered me to bend over the truck, I couldn’t say no; I didn’t _want_ to say no.”

His eyes grew dark and predatory then, and in them I saw the Jas I had met that night. The way he had commanded me... I still fantasised about it, months later. He was so sure, so in control; he had turned me on to the point of pain. We hadn’t repeated the experience after that one time, but nonetheless, Jasper had found other ways of making my world spin.

His voice was husky. “I was your first?”

_And only._

I nodded again.

“And now? Is there anyone now? I need to know.”

I wiped my top lip with a shaky hand.

“There’s no one.”

He pushed me back on the cushions, propping himself on his elbows over me. I could smell my shower gel on his heated skin and damp hair; reaching up to kiss him again, he pushed himself up just out of my reach. Confused, I tried again, but once more he moved out of the way. Then, when I had learned to stay still, he leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue up my throat, over my Adams apple, pausing to suck and kiss my chin, before kissing me hard, his tongue sliding along mine. I kissed him back with fervour, his breath scorching my skin.

My cock throbbed, crushed uncomfortably in my jeans. With trepidation, my hand skidded down the curve of his back, bunching the shirt until I felt warm skin under my fingertips. I splayed my hand across his spine, marvelling at the heat radiating from his body; with one last tongue flick, our lips parted and I stared up into dark green pools in which I could happily drown.

“You sure about this?” His drawl was a little thicker, whether from nerves or arousal, I couldn’t yet tell.

My chest was rising and falling quickly and I stumbled over the words in my nervousness.

“Y-yes, Jasper; please.”

He sat up on his knees and gave me a lopsided smile that would make angels weep.

“Your room or mine?”

I struggled to my feet, adjusting my erection. As I watched, Jasper popped the buttons on his shirt; I backed away slowly, leading him out the door and to my room. He followed me, peeling off his shirt in a slow strip and dropping it on my floor. In the uneven half-light from the plethora of Christmas lights in the street, I watched his hand loosen his belt and pop open his jeans, sliding down the zipper. I almost whined with lust when, maintaining eye contact, he slid them down and kicked them off. He wore nothing beneath, and stood proudly naked before me. His voice held an edge of authority that made my cock twitch.

“I want you naked, Emmett.”

I complied, unbuttoning my shirt and shrugging it off, letting it fall to the floor. My jeans and briefs followed with indecent haste and I pulled them off, finally standing naked before him. Running a finger down my chest and over my abs, he circled around behind me, stroking his hands over my bulging arms appreciatively. His touch ignited a fire deep in my gut and I caught his hands, stilling them in their caresses.

“No more teasing, Jas. I’ve fantasised about you for months and I can’t wait any longer.”

He sucked my earlobe for a moment, before nipping it. His hands cupped my ass.

“Get on the bed, then.”

I sat and swung my legs onto the mattress. He knelt, and then leaned over to my nightstand, finding the supplies that had lain untouched for months. I’d had no need for them since I only jerked off in the shower, collapsing into bed from sheer exhaustion most nights.

“How d’you want to do this?” His hand had slid south and was now slowly jerking my wood, sending shivers through my body. My erratic breaths were coming in time to his movements.

“You’re the one with all the experience, Mr Rock Star. Tell me how you want me and I’m yours.”

Releasing my cock, he crawled up my body and planted his elbows either side of my head. His lips ghosted mine, touching the tip of his tongue to my upper lip, making my chest heave like bellows. Then he kissed me in earnest and I forgot everything except the feel of his lips, the stroke of his tongue and the need that raged through my veins at his touch. Locked together, we rolled over and I pinned him to the pillow, my hands in his messy hair. I plundered his mouth, tasting his sweetness, unable to sate my need for him, his erection sliding against mine as I ground my hips into his.

Pushing me onto my side, he dragged his mouth away from mine and for a second I stared at his swollen, reddened lips thinking nothing had ever looked so perfect. Tracing patterns on my head with his fingertips, he brushed his nose against mine, dropping his gaze before speaking.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.”

I swallowed.

“Go slow.”

The air in the room was thick with longing. He licked his lip, his voice gruff.

“I will, sugar. As slow as you need.”

My breath caught when I heard the click of the lube bottle and I forced myself to relax. He saw the slight panic in my eyes and stilled for a moment, his voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s okay. If you want me to stop, then I will. Don’t be scared.”

I nodded.

“This will be easier for you if you’re on your back, knees spread.”

I rolled over into the position he requested and waited. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and touched them to my tightly puckered hole. I jumped at the coolness, but focused on Jasper, his green eyes gazing into mine as he pressed the tip of his finger inside, rotating gently as he watched my eyes for signs of discomfort.  Shivers rippled through me when his finger was all the way in; I’d forgotten how this could feel. I hissed a little when he tried to add a second, feeling the stretch and trying not to flinch. With his other hand he squeezed more lube onto his questing fingers, aiding their steady journey into my valley.

“Emm, I’m going to try to add another finger. Relax as much as you can.”

I grimaced this time, the burning pain uncomfortable even with the cool lube. He stilled his hand, watching me.

“Is this too much? You need to tell me.”

I breathed deep, trying to relax my body. Jasper watched me before sliding his fingers free.

“I have a better idea.”

He lay down on his back next to me, reaching for a condom and ripping the packet open. He smoothed the latex down his substantial shaft and added plenty of lube.

“If you straddle my stomach, you can take this at your own pace.”

Pushing myself up, I carefully swung a leg across Jasper’s torso and he moved me into a comfortable position for him. I then felt two fingers slip inside me. Only this time he didn’t move them, instead encouraging me to slide down them, adjusting again to the sensation.

I lowered myself down and up, finding the position easier. I licked the sweat from my upper lip, looking at Jasper.

“Think we better try that third one again; I’ve seen the size of your dick, remember?”

I raised an eyebrow, and he laughed.

“Take your time, there’s no rush.”

I felt the extra intrusion at my entrance and forced out my breath as I took them all this time.

“Breathe, Emm.”

I realised my eyes were scrunched shut and forced them open. He looked amused, and reached up to smooth my frown lines. I couldn’t resist him any longer and captured his mouth, smirk and all, pulling him to me with a moan of surrender. He murmured against my lips:

“Are you ready for more?”

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and nodded. His fingers slipped from me and he motioned for me to wriggle back a little until I was level with his hard, heavily lubed cock. His voice was rough with sex.

“Don’t think about it, just look at me. Your body will do the rest; you want me as badly as I want you.”

I felt him at my hole and I sank down, fraction by fraction, feeling his hands under my ass.

“Stop if it hurts, sugar.”

I panted my way through it until I had taken almost all of him. When I stopped, he lent up to me and kissed me, his hands gliding up my body and back down.

“You’re doin’ so great. Remember - you’re in control. Do what feels good.”

Emboldened by his words, I started to ride him, slowly adjusting to his size and length. My body remembered this from before, and I felt the first flutters of pleasure start to build in my groin. I knew this must be hard for Jasper, not being to thrust and control the warm body he was using; I wanted him to feel good.

“Jas...”

I leaned forward, still joined, and he met me half way in a blistering kiss. I gasped out what I needed:

“Fuck me, please...”

 His eyes darkened to almost jet black and I saw the flush of desire flood his face.

“Tell me if it’s too much...”

He lifted his hips a fraction before letting them drop again; the next movement had him slide deeper in and the breath left my lungs in an explosive gasp. My arms were braced on the bed as I held still, waiting for his next thrust... and the next... and the next...

I was crying out with each snap of his hips; my cock was painfully hard and leaking precome onto his stomach in a steady trickle. His calloused fingers trailed down my abs, over my thighs and, to my immense pleasure, my balls. The feel of his rough fingertips on my tender flesh almost made me lose concentration, but then he started to move his hips in a circular motion, his cock steadily rubbing my gland. I felt the familiar tightening, my arms shaking as Jasper’s movements grew more frantic. I lifted slightly to control the depth as he lost full control of his erratic thrusts.

Heat consumed me as the world paused... paused... and then I came all over Jasper in hot jets, eyes squeezed tightly shut, crying out my pleasure as the world dissolved into a kaleidoscope of colours. 

I heard Jasper’s breathless, raspy gasps as he thrust up one last time and shuddered, his cock pulsing inside me. He fell back against the pillow, his hair damp over his forehead; his chest was heaving as he grinned up at me, tenderly sliding his cock out of my used body. I collapsed next to him, my thighs feeling like limp spaghetti from the unfamiliar position.

“That was fuckin’ incredible, sugar. Now, please tell me you’re okay?  Tell me the truth.”

Sucking in a deep breath to ease my aching chest, I rolled onto my side to face him.

“That was amazing. Thank you for understanding.”

His crooked grin made my stomach flip.

“Merry Christmas, Emmett; I’m really glad my truck has a mind of her own.”

“So am I. Merry Christmas, Jas; best one ever.” 

~xxXxx~

He left after breakfast on 26th. This time our goodbyes were more strained, and a part of me honestly believed he wanted to stay with me, if only for a few days more. I knew it was unlikely we would ever get this chance again; he was destined for fame and fortune and would be followed everywhere, his pictures appearing in all the magazines. I was grateful for the time we had had together, albeit far too brief. His truck had been fine when I checked her over; no repairs needed, just a flat battery from standing out in the snow.

It was a little over two months later, on a damp spring morning, when the Fed-Ex guy rang the doorbell. I signed for the packet he offered and closed the door with my foot. Ripping into the envelope, I shook out the contents; in my palm lay an all access tour pass, itinerary and an airplane ticket.

The note with them simply said:

“I’m not running right. I need you, Emmett. Please fix me.”

I didn’t hesitate.

**~xxXxx~**


	3. Long Days, Hard Nights pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150951816@N03/35757691892/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> **This chapter continues on from the end of the Christmas outtake**

  **Emmett’s POV**

Walking into the small motel, I made enquiries at the desk before heading up the stairs to the 2nd floor. As I stepped out of the stairwell into the hallway, I saw a tall guy standing by a door. On closer inspection, it was the door I needed.

As I approached, he held out his hand to stop me before I could reach it.

“Wrong floor, man.”

I looked at him, confused.

“I’m looking for Jasper Whitlock. I’m-“

“Listen to me, buddy - no Press allowed on this floor. Please leave before I’m forced to throw you out.”

I stared at him and tried again.

“You don’t understand, dude. He sent for me. Jasper sent for me. I have passes... see?” I fished the backstage passes out of my flight bag and showed them to him.

He stiffened. “Who are you?”

“Emmett McCarty.”

I watched his whole demeanour change as he relaxed and handed back the passes.

“Sorry, man. Jasper gave me that envelope to post to you. Go on in. Just... go easy on him.”

I thought that was an odd thing to say, but I just wanted to see Jasper. I opened the door into a small, rather dark and stale smelling room. It was strewn with newspapers and empty food cartons and I stepped inside gingerly, seeing him lying on the bed.

He didn’t acknowledge my entrance.

“Jas?”

“Emmett?” The voice in the gloom registered disbelief, as if he didn’t truly believe it was me.

“Yeah, Jas, it’s me. What’s going on? Why is there a guy guarding this floor? Are you fighting off groupies now?”

His laugh was brittle.

I crossed the room to him, stepping over the debris strewn across the worn, dingy carpet, needing to see him after our time apart.

“I got on the first plane I could, Jas. When I got your note I was so happy...”

Kneeling down by the bed, I went to stroke his hair and see his beautiful face once again. I almost recoiled when I finally got my first look at him.

His face was swollen and purple, the cheekbone obviously broken. His nose was taped up to reset, his left eye puffed shut. I swallowed hard, my hand hovering, wanting to touch him so badly but scared of causing him more pain.

“What-“

He held up his hand before painfully pushing himself up to a sitting position; clearly he had more injuries that I couldn’t see.

“Shouldn’t you still be in hospital?” My voice was little more than a croak.

“I discharged myself. I’m holed up here until the papers stop callin’. The rest of the tour is cancelled; I don’t even know if there’ll even be a band to go back to after this.”

“What? Why? Why did this happen to you? Was it a...” I took a breath, “homophobic attack?”

He shook his head, wincing at the slight movement.

“No one knows I’m gay, not even the band, although they’ve noticed I don’t take my share of the available talent offered to me.” He sighed, a hand flying to his ribs, face twisting into a grimace. He paused for a second until the shadow of pain left his face.

“It was a husband who took exception to the way I smiled at his wife on stage. You’ve seen me, I play to the crowd. Turned out he didn’t like it, so he slipped outside with a couple of friends and waited for me. This...” his hands motioned to his face and torso, “this is the result. So no, I don’t think he knew I was gay, do you?”

I raked my hand through my hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by that. I just don’t know what to make of all this; it’s a hell of a shock to find you all busted up. How bad is it? Be honest.”

“My ribs are cracked from the kickin’ – they’ll be the slowest to heal. The docs don’t know yet if my eye is damaged due to all the swellin’ from my broken cheekbone. This sucks all the more because we got spotted by a talent scout at our last gig, and there’s talk of a recordin’ contract in the offin’.” He voice held a tremor. “Who’s goin’ to want to sign us up now? The guys will need a new singer if they want to carry on without me.”

“They won’t wait?” I was incredulous that his band mates would go on without him. Technically it was his band; he had brought them all together. He sipped from a bottle of water beside the bed.

“They say they will. Paul on the door there is very loyal. He went and got the tickets and stuff I sent you. Didn’t even ask why I was sendin’ them. He’s a good guy.” He drifted off into silence again, his gaze downcast until finally he raised his one good eye to meet mine. The look he gave me made me want to kiss life back into that broken body of his.

His voice was husky and thick.

“Thanks for comin’, Emmett. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t.”

It wouldn’t do to tell him just how fast I had packed and enquired about the next available flight out. Or neither how I had drummed my fingers during the flight, anxious and eager to be with him again; nor would it do any good to admit just how much I’d missed him.

This... this was a shock. I could feel unfamiliar anger rise within me, my bubbling fury aimed at the assholes that had read an innocent scene so wrongly and let it result in this atrocity.  He watched the emotion ripple through me, waiting for my response and the reassurance that I wouldn’t get right back on the next plane home.

I reached out a shaky hand to cup his uninjured cheek, sensing his vulnerability. Leaning into him, I brought my face level with his.

“Of course I came, Jas. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again – we made no promises to each other at Christmas, but I hoped...”

I heard the catch in his throat, his voice an urgent whisper.

“I can’t show the guys how hard this is. I have to try and keep goin’, stay upbeat, but it’s so hard. The local papers reported the incident which is why I’m holed up here for a while. We’re not a big name yet and I don’t want pictures of my injuries plastered across the local rag. That’s not the kind of publicity the Confederates need. We’re about to sign a recordin’ contract! I just _need_ someone...” His voice cracked. “I need support behind closed doors when I can just be myself.”

 “If you spend all your time locked away with me, won’t the guys guess about you? Unless...”

He stared at me then. “What?”

“Unless you want me to help you pretend to be straight. I get that, I mean you are the front man, there to look hot and seduce the crowd.”

“Not so hot now.” He choked out a painful laugh. “You want me to come clean with the guys? Tell them about us?”

I inhaled sharply.

“Us? What are we, Jas?” He swallowed with a dry click as I continued. “I help you with all this and then what? You get better and go sign your megabucks deal, become a huge star, and I go back to my little life, dreaming of the time when Jas Whitlock of the Confederates only had eyes for me?”

“You’re angry. I get that.” His voice was toneless. I felt surprisingly calm.

“No, but be honest with me, Jas. If this,” I gesticulated to his distorted face and busted ribs, “hadn’t happened, would you ever have called me again? You know where I live, yet I know virtually nothing about you apart from the truck you drive.”

“I missed you.” The words were uttered so low as to be almost inaudible, and I almost didn’t catch them.  “Leavin’ you at Christmas was much harder than I thought it would be. I wanted to talk to you so often. When I finally got to see Mom and Alice, I told them I’d met someone. They were so excited and really disappointed I didn’t have a picture of you to show them.”

I gaped at him.

“You told your folks about me?”

He grinned, the best he could, still beautiful despite it all.

“Yeah; told them I planned to come find you again once the tour was done, if you’d have me. I kicked myself for not takin’ your number when I had the chance. I thought about you a lot.” His gaze dropped, seemingly through embarrassment, but it was difficult to tell under the bruising. “So, uhm, are you seein’ anyone?”

I placed a finger lightly beneath his chin and raised his face to mine.

“You tell me.”

His eye held a hopeful expression.

“I might be permanently scarred, the doctors say. The cheek wound is deep. Would you want me if I were damaged goods?”

I smiled in absolute certainty.

“I just want you in my life, Jas, no matter what.”

Pushing myself up, I walked to the window.

“It’s so dark in here; we’re on the second floor so there’s no chance of being seen.” I threw open the curtains, letting in some sunlight, before sitting back down on the bed. His head was turned away from me.

“Jas? It’s going to be okay.”

His breath left him in a strangled gasp, his body sagging forward into mine, head resting on my shoulder. All I did was stroke his dirty, unkempt hair, unable to tame its unruly disarray. All I could see of his face was a mask of red and purple; his feelings of shame at his appearance emanated from him. He mumbled into my shirt.

 “Don’t look at me, Emm. I’m hideous.” I wasn’t having any of it.

“Hey - look at me. Please.” Against his will he complied slowly, lifting his head from my shoulder and tilting it up a fraction. “We need to get you up, showered, and fed. So come with me.”

I stood up and held out my hands, coaxing him to his feet. Raiding my suitcase for my wash bag, I led him through to the small bathroom and closed the door. Raising my hands to his shirt, I pulled it away from his body to unfasten the buttons with extreme care, handling him like porcelain. Once opened, it slid down his arms and fell to the floor. I forced myself not to react at the sight of the welts on his chest and stomach; shades of red, purple and black daubed across his skin, marring the once perfect canvas.

He awkwardly crossed his arms to hide them but it caused him pain, and with a low hiss he lowered them to his sides again.

Running my finger down his shoulder, I wanted to tell him that his beauty would re-emerge, that it would, in time, overcome this horror, but I couldn’t. The truth was, no matter how badly hurt he was now, no matter how bruised and battered the exterior, Jasper was still beautiful to me; his inner light shone too bright for anyone to ever extinguish it.  

No one had the right to even try.

He made no move to carry on undressing, so I unbuckled his belt before loosening his jeans. Sliding them down, I disentangled his feet from the bunched up denim. He didn’t resist, and by the time I bent to remove his socks I realised that he had totally surrendered to me. He wobbled precariously on one foot, his hand holding my arm for balance as lastly, I slid down his underwear, letting him step out of them and kick them away.

Running a comfortably hot shower, I urged him in to stand beneath the spitting jets from the old chrome shower head. The water soaked his hair, darkening it further; he made no move to wash himself. Swiftly shedding my own clothes, I stepped in behind him, clicking open the shampoo bottle and pouring a generous amount into my palm. I massaged it through his curls, rubbing comforting circles with my thumbs as I did so. When my nails lightly scratched his scalp he moaned, his brain sending relaxation messages to his exhausted body.  My fingers continued to play with the wet strands, tugging gently, until I was sure his hair was squeaky clean. The hot water rained down, rinsing away the shampoo suds, and I set to work with a soft sponge and a musky shower gel. I took my time, washing him all over with delicate strokes, squeezing soapy water all over his chest and back, letting it cleanse his discoloured, abused body. It was when I tried to wash under his arms that I realised the extent of his injuries – his hands could reach no higher than my waist and so I lifted each arm to finish the job.  While I washed his calves and feet, he leant on me for support; I finished up by washing between his legs.

 It was when I put down the sponge and moved to switch off the water that I saw tears mixed in with the water dripping from his hair. Wishing I could do more, I held him as close as I dared, rocking him in my arms, and together we stood under the hissing water as he finally let go, utterly and inexplicably ashamed to admit the sheer amount of pain he had hidden from everyone since the attack. His sobs made my heart ache and I smoothed and kissed his wet hair, silently vowing that no one would ever touch him again and live to tell the tale.

Unable to deny the pull I felt a moment longer, I supported his head tenderly and brushed my lips against his, feeling him respond as best he could.

No matter the circumstances that had brought us together, no matter the ugly reality of what he had faced, the mere touch of his lips made my breathing catch and my heart pound with happiness.

When his shaking eased, I helped him out of the tub and switched off the water. The old pipes groaned in protest but eased to a gradual slow drip as the water shut off. Reaching for a towel, I patted him dry, careful as a first time mother with her newborn. Squeezing the excess water from his hair, I dabbed his face before briskly towelling myself dry. There was no way he was putting those clothes back on again – a trip to the laundromat was called for. I made a mental note to take his sour, sweat-soaked bed linen too and ask the motel staff for more; I suspected, judging by the state of the room, that he hadn’t let anyone in since he arrived.

Once he was dressed in some slightly fresher clothing, I decided on the next stage of my master plan.

“What exactly have you been eating?” I looked around at the takeout cartons scattered all over floor, some still part full. He looked sheepish.

“Just food from the local takeout; noodles and soft stuff I don’t need to chew.”

“How about some soup or an omelette - soft food, but a little better for you? There must be somewhere around here that does that.”

“Paul’s been getting me the basics. He’s a good guy. Ask him; he’ll know what’s in the area.”

I turned round, checking the room. “No cooking facilities here, that’s for sure. I’ll go out and see what I can find, okay?”

He nodded, catching my hand as I made for the door.

“Thanks, Emm.” His words were rough; I just nodded, determined to be strong for him.

“I should go downstairs and check in – get myself a room or else I’m sleeping in this hallway tonight.”

He shifted, not looking at me.

“You won’t stay with me.” He sounded defeated, and I hated it. I didn’t ever want him to feel like that.

“Jas, this is a single room and there’s no way we can both fit in that bed. Let me ask if they have a double; I can move your stuff in with me, yeah?”

“As long as you’re there.” I heard the relief in those few words as he sank back against the flat, ineffectual pillow.

Paul was where I had left him and I drew him away from the door.

“I want to get him something decent to eat. Is there anywhere that does takeout besides the Peking Palace?”

“There’s not much around here. There’s a store a couple of blocks away but that’s about it.” He looked uncomfortable. “How is he, Emmett? He won’t say anything – it’s like they stole my friend when they kicked the stuffing out of him. I can’t lie to you, I’m worried.”

“You and me both; okay, I need to check in and get us a bigger room.”

He looked at me shrewdly.

“You’re sticking around?”

I looked him square in the eye.

“He needs me – I’m not going anywhere.”

Paul just nodded, slapping me on the shoulder as I headed for the stairs.

Returning to the front desk, I asked the girl there if there were any twin rooms available on the second floor, explaining that I was here to look after my injured friend. She gave me the key to a room a few doors down from Jas’ current one and I handed over my details to pay. I was about to walk away when I had a thought.

“Is there anywhere I can cook a proper meal? My friend needs some good food, but he can’t go out at the moment for reasons I can’t go into here.”

She took me aside and showed me a small kitchen in the back where the staff could make a snack on their breaks.

“No one will say anything. If they do, tell ‘em Darla said it was okay.” She smiled, revealing teeth that hinted at a coffee and nicotine addiction. 

“Thanks, that’s really decent of you, Darla. Look, I’ll clean up the room once I move my friend into the other one. Have you got some trash bags? It’s the least I can do.”

She seemed surprised at my question, but fetched me a couple without comment. I guessed that most patrons left the place in differing states of disarray without any trace of guilt. Well, that wasn’t me. My momma had brought me up better than that.

As I walked back toward the stairs, I heard her call out.

“Your friend’s a lucky guy.”

I threw her a smile and headed up to my new room.

Unlocking the door, I poked my head in and took a quick look around. Satisfied, I headed back to find Jas where I had left him, sleeping. Looking at him, I saw him wince in his sleep as he tried to turn over, the pain waking him. Looking panicked, his face flooded with relief when he saw me, and I had to wonder if his dreams had been of waking up alone once again. Leaning in, I helped him gently to his feet, walking him to the new room and settling him onto one of the beds.

Returning to the room, I filled a garbage sack with cartons and wrappers and set it down outside the door for collection. Next, I stripped the linen from the bed and left it ready for collection. Lastly, I went around the room, picking up his bits and pieces, packing them into his bags. When I was sure I had everything, I took both his bags and my own case to the new room before heading out to the store.

~xxXxx~

“This is awesome, Emm.” He slowly chewed the Spanish omelette, washing it down with some bottled water.

“It’s not much, but homemade is better for you than takeout.”

I had told him about my getting the use of the motel kitchen for the duration of our stay and his mouth had dropped open.

“Obviously I need to clean up straightaway so the other workers don’t find my dirty pans around the place, but Darla seemed to think it’d be okay for me to use it so long as I don’t take anything of theirs from the fridge.”

Jas was sitting up on the bed, his plate on a lap tray as I lifted each forkful to his mouth. I asked him the question I had been holding back.

“How long since the attack, Jas?”

“A week.” He chewed the next bite and swallowed. “I wrote to you when I left the hospital.”

“So how have you been managing?”

I had already guessed he hadn’t been showering; most likely he’d used the tiny sink to wash wherever he could reach.

“Paul has helped me with food. He’s been brilliant. He gave me some pillows to prop up my arms so I could eat easier. I don’t think he fancied feedin’ me.” He grinned and I saw a flash of my Jas, his damp hair flopping sexily over his face.

Then he went quiet for the longest moment.

“Emm, I want you to know I didn’t call you to have you come nurse me. I called you because I feel so... isolated. I can’t go out yet in case I’m seen and it harms our chances of the band gettin’ that contract. I just want to get better and not have mom find out and worry about all this.” He fell silent, his twisting hands on the bedcovers revealing his discomfort at this disclosure. His voice was quiet now. “After it happened, all I could think about was you and how I wished you were here with me.”

He risked a look at me under his hair, clearly nervous at how this admission would be received.

“So – what are we going to do to pass the hours? Play checkers with your meds? You do _have_ meds don’t you?”

I hadn’t seen any bottles.

I heard a chuckle.

“Yeah; Paul usually dishes them out to stop me taking them too often. They wear off so fast that I’d probably take far more than I should.”

“So it’s been just you and him here? Where are the rest of the guys?”

“Gone home for a while; there’s no point them hangin’ around when there’s nothin’ they can do here. Everythin’’s on hold right now.”

“I guess.”

I fed him the last couple of mouthfuls before taking the plate and heading off downstairs to clean up.

That night, lying in my bed, I heard his gasps of pain each time he moved in his sleep. I longed to hold him, to reassure him that I was close by, but I knew there was no way we could share a bed until his injuries improved. Once, I did climb out and walk over to him, stroking his forehead like my momma use to do to me when I couldn’t sleep. Sure enough, it wasn’t long before his breathing evened, and I returned to bed to lie awake in case he needed me.

~xxXxx~

 

Jas’ days were a mix of eating, meds and sleep. When his meds kicked in he was able to nap for a time. When he woke he was refreshed and we could then play card games and swap stories.

The trouble was, he still wouldn’t go outside, and after a few days I was starting to notice a little cabin fever setting in. My first clue came when the hand of cards I dealt him flew across the room in a fit of temper. His wrist flick sent them clattering against the wall; I said nothing as I went to retrieve them, gathering them up, the game over.

“What are you doin’?” His voice was sharp. “We were playin’.”

I looked at him steadily.

“I guess I thought the game was over.”

“What? I had a crap hand. You can’t take a joke? Come on, deal again.”

I hesitated, and he reacted angrily.

“What? _What?_ You won’t deal? What is your _problem_ , Emmett? Am I too much hassle for you? Not what you signed up for? Well fuck off then – fuck off. I don’t need you, I can manage. I should never have called you.”

Not wanting to show how his words stung and add fuel to the fire, I stood and took a deep breath.

“I’m going to the store for supplies. Put on some shades and come with me. No one will recognise you in your regular clothes – they won’t be expecting to see you. Please, Jas...”

His voice bordered on a snarl.

“Stop _pushin’!_ I’m not _ready!_ ”

I sighed and made for the door.

“Okay; I’ll be back in a while.”

The pack of cards hit the wall by my head, the action making him cry out.

I didn’t look back.

I forced myself to walk calmly around the block, stopping for some groceries as I had promised. I knew he was going crazy in that room and I wanted him to come outside, but he staunchly refused. While I understood, it was time he overcame his reticence. 

He was sleeping when I returned and for once I was glad. Spread out on the fresh linen, he slept comfortably whereas I was on edge, awakening at each groan. He might not have been grateful at times, but I would never have left him.

A week passed and he grew more cantankerous with each passing day. No distractions worked anymore; he simply ate, slept and snarled the days away. Now that his ribs were healing he was able to do more for himself; I pulled back, allowing him to feed and shower himself. It was a slow process for him, but I refused to offer help, knowing he would throw it back in my face.

Those days were lonely for me, so close to the man I desired, but unable to reach out to him. 

But all that changed a couple of nights later.

**~xxXxx~**


	4. Long Days, Hard Nights Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta, mxpi1970.
> 
> All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Emmett’s POV**

Jasper had turned in early and I had gone for a walk. The air was electric, the smell of rain heavy around me in the cooling air. I walked long enough to clear my head, no longer; I couldn’t leave him for long. The first clap of thunder came as I made my way back to the motel, closely followed by another, lightning forking the sky. I hurried, eager to be inside before the rain started and I almost made it before a deluge had me soaked in seconds. Sighing, I made my way upstairs to dry off.

In the darkened room, Jas was still sleeping as I had left him, but clearly dreaming. An arm lashed out followed by a cry of pain. It was his tender ribs protesting that woke him at the same time as his panicked dream.

“Emmett! Help me!”

The words left him just before his eye opened, full of fear and pain. I was by his side in seconds.

“I’m here, Jas.” I touched his hand, unsure of his reaction. “I’m here.” His gaze locked on to mine in panic.

“Hold me?”

His voice was small and lost. In that instant I forgot about everything that had happened, wanting nothing more than to be close to him again. Shedding my damp outer clothes and rubbing the raindrops from my hair, I gingerly climbed on to the bed. Not sure what to do, I lay on my side and let him shuffle over to press against my chest, his arm resting across me, unable to comfortably lift it any higher. I rubbed light circles on his shoulder as we lay in the darkening room. His head turned to look at me.

“Emmett?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry. You’ve been so amazin’, comin’ here to help me and I’ve been so awful to you. I don’t deserve you - I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d left me to it.”

I closed my eyes, hearing the sadness in his voice.

“I couldn’t do that, Jas. I stayed because I wanted to, not out of some misplaced sense of duty.”

My hand found his hair, my nails scratching across his scalp, tugging at the strands. His whimpers of pleasure were erotic as hell, so much so that I felt my body respond to that most basic stimulus. Jasper was almost purring at my actions, his head against my chest to place warm kisses wherever he could reach.

I knew I should stop him. He wasn’t in any fit state to continue with this seduction, but a selfish part of me craved it, needing to be with him again after so long. I felt a warm hand deliberately brush my groin through my underwear and inhaled sharply, stunned by the urgency of my response. I covered his hand with mine.

“Jas, don’t. Let me make _you_ feel good.”

When he looked at me I wondered if he would be angry. Instead I saw something else – a plea for understanding.

His voice was husky.

“I need more, Emmett. I need _you_. It’s been weeks and you’re right here - I can’t just lie here and not touch you, not taste you. Help me? Please?”

I leaned in and brushed his lips with a kiss that betrayed my need for him. His tongue met mine and I allowed the kiss to deepen, emotion and need radiating from us in palpable waves. Dragging my lips from his, I looked at him and nodded, helpless to refuse.

“Stay still and let me do the work. You have to tell me if I hurt you, Jas.”

“I will, I promise.”

I turned around, gingerly lifting my leg over his prone form to position my cock where his lips could reach it without effort or pain. With a contented groan, his lips claimed and caressed the tip whilst I tried not to thrust. The feel of his soft lips made me forget everything else; the world outside went away, only Jas and I existed now. Leaning down his body, I rested on my elbows and took his rosy flesh into my mouth as deeply as I could. All I wanted was to make Jasper happy, and judging by his guttural moans it seemed to be working just fine. Unable to suck me, he made full use of his tongue and lips, trying to draw more of my erection into his mouth. Sensing his frustration, I lowered my hips a fraction and was rewarded with the warmth of his mouth engulfing me. The only sounds in the room were our muffled gasps and moans of pleasure; Jasper’s deep groans vibrated deliciously around my eager, stiff flesh.

I had dreamed of Jasper on many an occasion since Christmas. Waking up in the night in an excited state after dreaming of him touching me, loving me, I had almost believed he was there with me. On more than one night I had reached for him in my sleepy haze to find only an untouched pillow beside me. To be so close to him these last weeks and to have so little contact was every bit as bad as not having him at all, and now my body was aching for him, craving his touch.

It took remarkably little effort to bring Jasper to the pinnacle of pleasure. After weeks denied of any sexual release, his body was wired tighter than his guitar strings. With my tongue, I played a melody on his straining flesh that his body could not resist. Hearing his breathing shorten, I lifted my hips, extricating myself from his mouth, and allowed him to simply feel. Within seconds, he was panting and crying out, splattering my neck and chest in warm streams, his breathing harsh. When I turned to make sure he was okay, I could tell right away that his chest was hurting from the exertion.

“Jas, I’m so sorry - I didn’t think how much strain that would put on your chest.”

I placed a warm hand on his injured ribs, allowing my heat to sink into his skin. Leaning in, I gently kissed him, enabling him to focus and regulate his laboured breathing, easing his discomfort a fraction.

His eye fluttered open, his voice somewhat raspy.

“That was amazing, just what I needed so don’t worry about me.  What about you though?”

To be honest, I was trying to ignore my throbbing erection. I hadn’t expected to get off from this encounter and I had no intention of slipping away to the bathroom to beat off in silence. I couldn’t hurt his feelings like that. No – I was willing to try and sleep and hope that it subsided enough to prevent me dry humping the sheets during my predicable, colourful dreams. When I lay down beside him once again, he turned to me.

“Emm - do one more thing for me?”

_Anything at all._

“Sure. What can I do?”

 “Can I watch you? I’d really like to – if you’ll let me.”

I swallowed. I’d never done that before in front of anyone. But then, Jasper wasn’t just anyone. He was...

I cut off that thought.

“I, ah... I guess so. Don’t think it will take long, your tongue felt incredible.”

I looked at him, fighting back my embarrassment, feeling like a schoolboy fearing his momma was going to walk in on him. Jasper’s gaze flicked from my face to my groin and back again, waiting. My hand found my cock and took a firm grip; I didn’t feel the need to tease myself. I needed release from those past weeks of abstinence and so my hand jerked my length forcefully and with purpose. Gasping, I felt warm fingers cup my balls, delivering a gentle squeeze. Jasper’s gaze was fixed on my cock and I could see how badly he wanted to be the one to stroke me. _Soon._ The heat coiling deep in my groin was undeniable and, with a couple more pulls, I covered my stomach in white splashes, my cock jerking and spilling for far longer than usual.

“Fuck, Emm - that was hot.”

Jasper pressed kisses to my shoulder. Turning my head, I kissed him again, my breathing harsh and noisy. He grinned at me.

“You’re a mess.”

I nodded, feeling sleepy now. Forcing myself to get out of bed, I cleaned myself off in the bathroom, squinting at the brief flash of bright light that hurt my eyes.

“Come back to bed?”

His deep voice floated across the darkened room, and I made my way back to his bed where I belonged.

With his warm breath against my skin as he drifted off to sleep, I slept soundly for the first time since I arrived.

~xxXxx~

 

After a couple of weeks, the swelling on his eye and cheek began to recede, the laceration healing well.  His poor face was turning all the colours of the rainbow, but when the morning came that he woke and discovered he could see out of both eyes, we both wept tears of joy.

Finally able to have a rational conversation with him, I asked about his family. He told me about them, his love for them so clear. It was only when he mentioned his hometown that I realised how close we were. I knew he wouldn’t agree to fly at the moment, but we could hire a car. All I had to do was persuade him to ring them and let me take him home.

As always with Jas, it wasn’t that straightforward. He was ashamed of the attack, and unwilling to have to explain it to his mother, fearing he looked weak in his family’s eyes. With time I convinced him that a family that loved him so much would never apportion blame where there was none. As an added sweetener, I reminded him that his mom and sister had asked for a picture of me – why not let them meet me? Where was the harm?

His face had blanched at that suggestion. When I calmly asked him why the idea scared him, he finally said that he didn’t want them to become attached. I was stunned. He saw my face and backtracked a little, saying that the chances were that he’d be away a lot with the band which meant we’d only see each other now and then. Clearly whatever we had meant more to me than it did to him.

My feelings for him were growing ever stronger, despite recent events, and I wanted nothing more than to become more than an occasional sex partner. I wanted to be with him as much as possible, even if that meant staying home while he went round the world on tour. During the long nights in that motel, lying awake in my bed next to his, I had reasoned that I could get a webcam and we could Skype whilst we were apart.

I had to try and make him see that I wasn’t going anywhere, that I wanted to be wherever he was, side by side. He had to know that I was his - that I would wait for him.

I needed to be with him, no matter what.

Of course, he needed to want that too.

First up was the phone call. I left him to it and went to make some lunch. When I returned with our plates, he was smiling and talking to his sister, sounding so happy that I had strong hopes that my plan would work. In the end it had to be his idea or else it simply wouldn’t happen. I wondered if he had told them what had happened; showing up without warning, his face a myriad of colours, would freak the hell out of any parent.

When he finally agreed to go home and see his family, I knew it was the right move. We told Paul what was going on and said we’d be in touch with the boys as soon as Jasper was ready to get back on the road. Next up was a trip to the hospital for a check up. He grumbled but I was dead set - no matter what, he was getting checked over before we left.

The hospital checkups confirmed that he had no eye damage and that his cheek was healing well. His ribs were going to take a little longer to fully mend, but he was able to both walk without pain and wash without needing my help, although he still managed to lure me into the shower with hopeful eyes and a dirty grin that I couldn’t refuse.

When we checked out of the motel a couple of days later, I took the time to thank the staff, especially Darla, for their leniency in letting me use their facilities. I had already taken the time to clean the room and bundle up the laundry before we left, and I think this had endeared me to them in a way that other patrons never accomplished.

Jasper wore his Stetson pulled low, dark glasses hiding the worst of his bruising. I carried the cases, not willing to aggravate his healing ribs, and we made our way out to my rental car, a rather small compact that felt claustrophobic compared to my truck. I was relieved that the drive would only take a couple of days.

To pass the time we sang to the radio, we talked, Jasper slept a little, and more than once when we pulled over for gas, we kissed when I got back in the car. It felt right, it felt good; I just prayed I wasn’t building this up to be more than it was. Looking over at him as he slept, I knew that I had more invested in this fledgling relationship than I cared to admit; I could only hope that Jasper would realise it too.

Four hours later, give or take, I pulled over to the side of the empty road to take a leak and took a moment to enjoy the tranquillity of the wide open space. The heat haze shimmered on the asphalt and I was thankful for the functional air con in the rental. Hearing the door open, a sharp intake of breath announced that Jasper was awake. I turned to help, but found him already on his feet, fumbling with his fly with some urgency before hearing his groan of relief as water pattered against the dirt.

“Sorry, I should have woken you, but you looked so peaceful.”

Glancing at me with a wry smile, he tucked himself back in.

“Yeah, you should’ve. My bladder almost ruptured there – all that gas station coffee.”

I grinned. “Yeah; my bad.”

He looked around. “We’re makin’ good time. We’ll be half way there by the time we stop for the night.”

I searched his face for any sign of discomfort, of nerves, but saw none. Now we were actually on the way he seemed excited about seeing his folks, despite the explanations that awaited him on our arrival. I hoped that my presence would distract the attention from him just enough to allow him to settle in before the inquisition began; Jasper had told me how close knit they were and no doubt fiercely protective. It was the best place for him to recuperate.

I didn’t know how I felt about all this. I was doing right by Jasper, but sacrificing the one thing I wanted in return. I guessed I would fly home and carry on with my small little life, living in my empty house and wondering every day how he was and what he was doing.

But, by doing the right thing for him it meant my own pain had to be hidden away; I would not guilt him into being with me. If this was all we were meant to be then I would be grateful for this time together and leave with my head held high.

I could shed my tears when I was back at home, missing him so much it hurt to breathe.

The next few miles were quiet, mostly my fault. Each mile we travelled effectively took me further away from him in my head and I found myself lapsing into thoughts that weren’t helping. Feeling Jasper’s hand warm on mine, I turned over my palm and linked our fingers, loving the rightness of it. A sideways glance told me he was relaxed and comfortable, his eyes drifting closed, soothed by the gentle motion of the car on the unwinding roads. I didn’t want to wake him; his sleep had been sporadic and haunted by nightmares in the motel. Now, free of his self-imposed imprisonment, he was able to sleep soundly. I turned the radio on low, tapping my finger on the wheel as I drove.

This time he slept for two hours. When he woke again, we were travelling through New Mexico and I was starting to feel the tiredness of constant driving. Regular coffee stops were a necessity. It was a 13 hour drive in total, and I had to do it all.  It wouldn’t be too much longer before I needed to stop for a power nap at the very least if we wanted to continue much further – I couldn’t drive tired and my reflexes were starting to slow. Jasper looked over at me and saw I was struggling.

“Emm, let me drive a little. I’m rested and I’ll take it real careful. If I can’t manage very far then I’ll pull over, but one way or another, you need to get some rest.”

I wanted to argue but knew I would lose. Letting him out of his door and into the driver’s seat, I looked over worriedly.

“Take it slow and promise you’ll wake me in half an hour – no longer.”

His slow smile reassured me somewhat, but I still felt guilty allowing him to drive when his ribs hurt like they did. The one good thing was that the road was pretty quiet and he could go slower.

By the time he had eased out of the gas station and back onto the highway, I was out cold.

 ~xxXxx~

I woke to find we had made good progress. Jas looked okay, but I could tell he was starting to flag. Checking my watch, I saw that he had let me sleep for well over an hour. I rubbed my face.

“Oh, man, that’s better. Do you want to pull over at the next gas station? I could use a stop pretty urgently and then I’ll take over driving duty.” I turned to smile at him. “This thing isn’t as much fun to drive as your truck, I bet.”

His lips quirked into a grin.

“Far too reliable!” His lazy wink sent happy shivers running through me.

We pulled in at a small motel a few miles down the road and grabbed ourselves a room. Managing to do little more than splash water on my face and knock back a cold drink, I collapsed onto the bed. Jas joined me and we fell asleep, our clothes in a muddle on the floor where they fell.

The next day followed the same pattern. We drove, Jas slept, we stopped for gas. What differed was that Jasper told me all about the boys in the Confederates, along with a few stories of his childhood, growing up in Texas.

Many hours later, with the sun low in the sky, we passed the small sign announcing our arrival in Dickinson, Texas. Jas directed me to some homes on the edge of town whilst pointing out the places where he used to hang out. Pulling up outside the last house on the block, I killed the engine and turned to face him.

“Do you want me to wait?”

He reached for my hand before he met my eyes.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re here. I need you with me. This is goin’ to be tough on Momma – she’s goin’ to be mad I haven’t told her about this before now.”

Telling him to stay put, I extricated myself from the front seat and went around to his side, holding the heavy door open. When I extended my hand to help, he gripped my wrist for support, pulling himself up and out of the car. Leaning back against the door frame, he looked at me with a tight expression.

“Perhaps I should have called ahead...”

I looked at him sharply. This was news to me.

“What? Are you telling me you didn’t...?” I shook my head, somehow not entirely surprised at this admission. “Never mind that now – it’s too late to do anything about it. Ready?”

He nodded and walked up to the front porch. I followed and watched him knock. Expecting him to open the door, call out, and go on in, I was surprised that he waited for the knock to be answered. When the door opened, he stepped back a little.

_Of course; they’ll rush to hug him, happy to have him home. He can’t risk the pain in his ribs._

From where I stood I saw how his momma’s face lit up when she saw him standing there... and how it fell when he stepped backward out of reach. So slowly, head down, Jasper removed his sunglasses before looking up at her, standing on the steps. I heard her gasp of shock and recalled how he had looked when I first arrived.

_Believe me, Mrs Whitlock, this is an improvement._

After what sounded like several ‘oh my Lord’ exclamations and chastisements, he turned and looked back at me, loitering a few steps behind him. I saw her face, kind and warm, the light of realisation washing over her when she realised who I was.

“Emmett? It’s Emmett, isn’t it! Come here, honey – don’t stand on ceremony! I’ve heard all about you from Jasper; come give me a hug, don’t be shy!”

I stepped forward and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug that belied the size and stature of the woman.

“I brought him home, Mrs Whitlock. He needs his momma, whether he’ll admit it or not.”

She kissed my cheek fondly and I smiled, feeling a childish blush threaten to heat my cheeks. She smiled.

“You’re a good boy, Emmett. And you call me Lucille, you hear?”

We were ushered inside into a warm and welcoming kitchen. Mrs Whitlock hovered around Jasper, clearly desperate to know what was going on. Jasper sat carefully and nodded to a chair for me. I hesitated.

“Jas, do you and your momma want to talk properly? I can get the bags from the car...” I was half way to the door when I heard him call me back.

“Emm, no - stay, please?”

I sat down without another word and took the hand offered to me across the tabletop. He turned to his momma.

“The reason I didn’t tell you was that I was ashamed. I thought that if I could get better and sign that record deal then you never had to find out. You wouldn’t see the downside of this life. I wanted to make you proud, not disappointed.”

I could feel how hard this was for him. Mrs Whitlock’s face was full of confusion and hurt. He had tried so hard to do the right thing, but it had backfired.

She took a breath.

“How bad, Jasper? How badly are you hurt?”

I saw my beautiful man crumple before my eyes, unable to find the words. I squeezed his hand and spoke up.

“He has broken ribs and a fractured cheekbone, Mrs Whit- _Lucille_. The swelling over his eye has gone down a lot and the hospital checkups showed how well he’s healing. He has a lot of bruising and pain in his chest area, but he assures me that it’s improving day to day.”

I felt my hand squeezed in return. Checking the clock, I remembered.

“Jas – I’ll go get your meds from the car. You must be feeling it now.”

His face was pale under the bruising, and I knew the pain in his ribs was making itself heard. He nodded and I stepped outside. Barely a couple of steps down the path brought me face to face with a pretty, dark-haired girl. Her eyes widened, checking me over.

“Hi!” Her bright voice matched her smile.

“Hi. Umm, yeah – I’m just getting Jas’ bags from the car.”

She squealed.

“He’s home? I didn’t know he was coming home!”

I smiled at her enthusiasm.

“You have to be Alice.” Lifting the bags from the trunk, I flashed her a grin that made her blush.

“Well, sir, it appears you have the advantage here.”

I held out my hand.

“My name’s Emmett.”

Her eyes grew round. “ _The_ Emmett? Jas’s boyfriend?”

Not sure how to answer that, I made non committal noises, but needn’t have worried. A second later, Alice launched herself at me, hugging me every bit as tightly as her momma had.

“Oh my goodness - we’ve heard all about you! Jas is so happy when he talks about you. You have to tell us how you two met – I need details! Oh, this is so wonderful!”

Stunned to the core, I hefted the bags and followed her back inside to where Jas sat talking to his momma. Luckily he heard Alice approaching in time to avert the imminent hug. Just like her mother, she too gasped when she saw his colourful face, her hands flying to her mouth in distress. Her voice wobbled.

“Jas? What happened?”

Her eyes welled with tears, and in that moment I felt like an intruder in their family home. That was until Jasper turned in an awkward fashion and reached for me, needing my strength to keep himself together. I sat down in the empty chair by his side, my fingers meshing with his, offering comfort the best way I could.

He turned to Alice.

“Sit down, sugar; I’ll explain everythin’.”

~xxXxx~


	5. Long Days, Hard Nights Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, a year after the last update. I never abandon my stories as the characters are like family to me, but I certainly never planned for this to take so long. I can only offer my sincere apologies to all the fans of this little story that are still out there in reader-land. I do hope you like how it ends.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, mxpi1970, for her ongoing support and friendship. Couldn’t do it without you, babe.
> 
> All characters created and owned by Stephenie Meyer, but the plot is my own.

**JPOV**

Looking at my sister’s stricken face, so very scared for me, I knew I couldn’t hide the truth from her. Sitting her down, I explained the attack and what the hospital tests had shown. The whole time Emmett held on tight to my hand, keeping me grounded and focused. I owed him so much that I had no idea of how I would repay him or even how to start.

I could tell that Alice wanted to hug me, to offer me comfort. Bracing myself, I let her throw her arms around my neck, holding me close, but so careful of my ribs. I kissed her forehead and smiled, letting her know I loved her.

Momma stood and looked over at my bags.

“Emmett, honey, could you give me a hand with those?”

I watched him leap to his feet, feeling the warmth of his hand leave mine. He gathered up all my bags and followed Momma up the stairs. Looking around, I realised that his were conspicuous in their absence. Making my way upstairs, I found the pair of them in my childhood bedroom.

“Emm – where are your bags? Did you leave ‘em in the car?”

Momma glanced at me and then at Emm; his eyes were downcast.

“Yeah, they’re outside. I was going to make sure you got inside safely and then...”

“And then what - go home? First up, you’re exhausted after the drive and second of all, I thought...”

Momma spoke up.

“Emmett, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. We have room and we’d be honoured to have you as our guest.”

I saw him battle with this before deciding.

“That’s very kind of you, Lucille. I’d be glad to stay for tonight.”

“Then go get your things, honey, and let’s say no more about it. You’ll stay in here with Jasper? If not, there’s a spare room down the hall.”

I grinned then, my voice bright as I sought out Emmett’s gaze.

“He’s staying with me, I hope.”

His expression was fathomless, his voice gruff.

“Of course I will. Don’t want you hurting yourself in the night.”

Momma smiled and turned to leave; the door snicked closed and we were alone again. I couldn’t explain it, but I felt nervous which was crazy – after all, we’d been alone together for weeks now.

_Say it. Don’t be a fool._

I sucked in a shaky breath and Emm looked at me, concern in his beautiful eyes.

“You okay, Jas?”

“I’m not sure.” My voice choked on the words trapped in my throat, strangled by my nerves.

“What’s wrong? Is it your chest?” I saw the worry etched into his features.

“Emm...” I cleared my dry throat. I looked up at him in time to see his face fall, all hope lost.

_No! Emm, no!_

“It’s okay – I’ll stay tonight and return the rental to the airport tomorrow.”

I shook my head. Finding my feet, I walked the two steps it took to reach him, his head hung in defeat. My hand slid up his forearm, my fingers toying with the worn sleeve. I took a steadying breath.

 “Emmett? I won’t be the one to leave - not this time.”

His head jerked upward, about to speak. I stopped him, my words escaping me in little more than a rapid-fire, hoarse exhalation.

“What I mean is... I want to be close to you all the time. I don’t want you to be a plane ride away. It’s too far. I need you closer than that. Much closer.”

His breathing quickened. I ground out the words I needed to say, what I needed him to understand, no matter what the final outcome. I had to say it and it had to be now.

“I knew when I left that last time that I wanted more, but I didn’t feel it was my right to ask for it. I mean, I had so little to offer you, some strugglin’ musician on the road for months at a time. It would be selfish and unfair to you, but...” My words caught in my throat, forming a barrier I couldn’t breach. My eyes pleaded with him for understanding, to see where I was going with this.

“You wanted more?” His stunned expression buoyed my spirits. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. “But you never gave me your number...”

“I regretted that every damn day. The longer I left it, the more I convinced myself that we had no future and that it was best to try and forget about you.”

“But you told your mom and sister - why would you do that?”

“I was too happy to hold it in. Plus they can read me like a kid’s picture book. They guessed I’d met someone – I just confirmed it.” I grinned then at the memory. “And they appear to like you.”

“Well, your sister wants details about how we met...” His eyes flickered, a lopsided smile lifting his cheek.

“She’ll have to be satisfied with edited highlights. Emm, I’m not leavin’ again and I don’t want you to either, but I deserve it if you want to go. You’ve gone above and beyond these last few weeks and I haven’t made it easy on you. I-”

He interrupted me.

“I’d do it all over if you asked me to.” His fingers covered mine, still toying with his sleeve. “I don’t want to leave, Jas. I want more for us, I do, but only if we can find a way to make this, us, work.” I saw hopelessness in his eyes and decided not to draw attention to it.

“Then show me you want me.”

I leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the sharp pain in my chest when my muscles complained at the stretch. For a moment I thought he was going to stop me, until his warm hands cupped my face, holding my lips against his. He kissed me as if I would break, gentle and tender, and I knew he was holding back. I was filled with the fear that he meant to leave me for good no matter what I told him, to protect himself from further pain if we got in too deep.

Watching him leave the room to fetch his bags, it hit me how it must have felt for him to watch me walk away.

I didn’t like how it felt at all.

~xxXxx~

**EmPOV**

I stayed. How could I not?

Over the days that followed, I answered his family’s endless questions and insisted on helping Lucille wherever I could to pay my way. The rest of my time was spent with Jas, but the atmosphere was less intimate, and I wondered deep down if I was really needed now that he had his momma and Alice wanting to help him. We slept together in his bed and I craved the contact with him, but I missed our time alone when we could be open and honest with each other about every aspect of our lives. Although the family gave us our privacy, the house was small and we were not able to be together physically during our stay. Having to hold back from the familiarity we had nurtured, the intimacy we had taken for granted, I noticed that he grew quieter as the days passed. I worried that my continuing to stay was for my own selfish reasons and not because he wanted me to.

Lucille could be a bit overbearing and, though she meant well, was inclined to smother you with affection until you struggled to breathe. Alice was a darling, the little sister I never had, and I knew I would miss her cheerful chatter. Their father was away and I had not gotten to meet him during my stay. Alice had told me that he was a salesman, working away from home for sometimes months at a time, and wasn’t due back for a while. In some ways I loved this temporary family I had become part of, but I knew the time was coming when I had to leave, and I found myself pulling back a fraction in preparation to make the break.

The day he picked up his guitar again I could have cried with happiness. His wonderful voice, so gravelly yet sultry, rocked me to the bone. He played with such joy that it made my heart sing. After that, it was the overdue reunion with the Confederates and the new schedule of gigs to replace those cancelled at such short notice. They were scared the fans would have left them, moved on after Jasper’s necessary period of recuperation. They had no worries there; their first gig was a sell out, as was the remainder of their tour.

There had been no word from the agent that had wanted to sign them and I knew the boys had given up hope on that for now. They planned to spend the fall writing new material and hoping to get spotted again the following year. It was a shock when a knock came at the door of the makeshift changing room after a local ‘welcome back’ gig. Jasper told me that night that they had all sat there dumbly, listening to him talk about their futures and their inevitable rise to fame, just like I had always known. Afterward, I had sat and listened to them chatter, making plans for their new start, wanting nothing more than to reach across the chasm and take his hand, to feel there was still a place for me.

Seeing his happiness made me feel a myriad of emotion. The knowledge that he was poised on the cusp of greatness made me feel such pride for him and the guys. The realisation that my words to him back in that motel room would most likely come true made my heart break; I had to be honest and face the fact that I would only be in the way once they made it big. In a world of fame, television appearances and live shows, where on earth did a simple mechanic fit in? The band members were amazing, all so open and welcoming, but they all thought I was Jasper’s friend, the guy who supported and protected him when he needed it most. There was no way we could even try and have a relationship once they hit the big time. Anyone they dated would be hounded by the press; he would be outed in no time at all.

It had to be his choice to come out to his band mates. If he could do that, then just maybe they could accept me into their tight circle.

I sighed.

There was nothing I could do; the ball was in his court now and the clock was ticking.

 

~xxXxx~

Four weeks after we arrived in Texas, we went for a walk to talk out of earshot of well-meaning ears.

A blanket tucked under his arm, he led me along quiet, dusty roads away from the town to an old childhood haunt of his. When I saw the den, all overgrown yet a place of complete tranquillity, I understood why he had brought me here. No one would hear us - the words we needed to say would be private, but no less painful. A huge, uprooted tree lying nearby acted as a barrier to the outside world. He spread the blanket out and sat down, patting the space next to him. I knelt, took a breath and said the words I knew would cut me to shreds inside.

“I have to go back home.”

His face crumpled, his fingers tensing and releasing as he processed my words. I pressed on, making the cuts fast and deep to not prolong the pain.

“Jas, my business needs attention. I have to go back - I need to make some money and hopefully my customers will still be there. I only brought one bag with me as I had no idea at the time how much to bring or how long I would be staying. This wasn’t meant to be forever, it was meant to be a visit, a chance to see you again...”

“And now you’ve had enough of nursemaidin’ me and want your old life back again. I don’t suppose I blame you. This wasn’t what you signed on for when you came, was it.”

I tried to be strong, to say what needed to be said for both our sakes.

“Jas, you have a life, a career, that’s light years away from me and my life. What you want now, here, is going to change when you guys go back on the road. Your life will be touring, playing sold-out arenas and recording the first of many multi-platinum albums. That’s your world, where you belong. Me? I belong back in Ohio, fixing cars and–“

“And rescuin’ strangers?”

His voice was wry, the underlying tone bitter. I shook my head.

 “I’m setting you free to live your life the way you’re meant to. We both know this can never work – we’re too different.”

“How about if I tell the boys about me - about us? I don’t want to hide anymore, Emmett. I want to tell them tonight, to explain who I really am and hope they accept it. They like you and it may come as a surprise, but hopefully not a shock. They know that you’ve been stayin’ at my house, that you and me are tight. It’s time to come clean.”

“That’s your decision, Jas. All this time you’ve hidden who you are from your friends and only now thinking of telling them. Why? Because I’m talking of leaving? You have to make that call. If I go, would you still come clean? Or would I be reading tabloid trash about you and some girl the minute you guys hit the big time?”

His face was ashen and I knew I’d gone too far.

“Hell, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

He nodded, swallowing hard. His words were pleading.

“Emm, it’s not about whether you stay or go now. It’s time, well overdue in fact like you say, but although I can tell them about me and my life, how much I tell them about you and me is up to you – it’s not just _my_ life here.”

“Do you want me there when you talk to them or would that weird them out?”

He looked at me then, his hair flopping over his eyes. He pushed it back and my heart stuttered.  

“I want you with me.” His hand reached for mine, and I took it. “Emm, this doesn’t have to be it for us, does it? I don’t want us to be over.”

“We can Skype, still see each other while you’re away. You can tell me about the shows and life on the road.” I smiled, wondering if we were just kidding ourselves despite my earlier hopes and dreams back at the motel.

“Every day?” His eyes held more hope that I could ever have deserved.

“Sure we can. That’s if you can get time away on your own. I mean, webcams have other uses too...”

“I’ll insist on having my own room.” His eyes sparkled for a moment and then dulled, the light extinguished. “When are you planning on going?”

“Soon; your next gig is next week isn’t it? You’ll need rehearsal time with the guys before you head out on the rest of the tour. If I go, you’ll have nothing else to distract you from your work.” I tried to make light of it, but knowing I was leaving him ripped a gaping hole in my chest. The thought of just one day without him was unbearable.

He nodded, disconsolate.

“I’m gonna miss you so much. I’m sorry we haven’t had any alone time. I can’t ask Momma to leave her own house so we can relax and be together properly again, but hell, it’s been so long.”

“It has.” In truth, my body ached for him every damn day. Circumstances had made sure we couldn’t make love in the way we wanted, and now time was against us too. I wondered if I would ever again know how incredible it felt to be joined with Jasper in the most primal of ways.

 “I don’t know if this is too late, but I can’t let you leave without-” He choked, his words hanging.

My hand rose to cup his cheek, remembering how he’d looked in that motel room, how broken and helpless. Now I saw two beautiful, clear eyes and just the palest tinge of bruising, his bright light chasing away the shadows at last. I leaned in to kiss him, wanting nothing more than his touch, his lips, his heart. The kiss deepened, speaking of passion, loss and hope; I never wanted it to end. He broke it, panting, a hand on my neck to keep me close, his face a mask of raw agony.

“I love you.”

I looked into his soul and knew the words were truth. The pain spoke volumes.

“And I love you, Jas. I’ve been yours since our first night together.”

“What happens now?”

I looked around us, at the quiet splendour of the trees with the barest hint of a breeze ruffling their leaves to break the silence.

“Now you make love to me.”

“Here?” His eyebrows rose.

“You kids made this place your den because adults didn’t come here, right?”

He gave a slow nod.

“Then yes – here.”

My lips found his and it felt like coming home. Not stopping, save to draw breath, our clothes were shed, our jeans thrown over the fallen tree, our shirts still on, but opened. Jasper pressed me down against the blanket. He took his time, using his tongue to worship every inch of my body until my cock was aching and wet. I tried to reciprocate, but he pushed me down and carried on until I was writhing with need, my tight, muscular entrance relaxed and welcoming to his teasing tongue and fingers.

A frantic search of pockets revealed nothing but gum, cell phones and small change. We groaned with frustration; neither of us had anticipated this outcome when we left the house.

“I’m sorry, Emm.”

I silenced him with another kiss, holding his body flush to mine.

“I have an idea.”

His eyes were questioning, but he listened to me. Looking deep into my eyes, he spoke in a breathless whisper.

“I’ve never been with anyone without a condom before, Emm. Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“There’s only ever been you, Jas.”

“Ok then. Let’s try it your way, but you have to tell me if you want me to stop.”

I could only nod for his kiss was heated and hungry, betraying his need to be as powerful as my own. My arousal was escalating apace, my body crying out for his at long last. His hand gripped me, hot and tight, and massaged my wet cock with firm strokes until I gasped and cried out, every muscle tensed until I came in hot spurts into his cupped hand.

Without waiting, he spread my essence onto his cock, pushing wet fingers back inside me, waiting for my spasms to cease and my body to accept him. Gentle scissoring spread my come inside my body, enabling Jasper to slip his cock through my muscle, my residual orgasmic tremors fluttering around his length. I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be full of Jasper, to feel him fill me, possess me - own me. I was his, no matter what happened in our futures. I couldn’t imagine wanting anyone more.

Jas whimpered before he had even begun to move, my shaking body welcoming and clasping him in a lover’s embrace. Briefly sated, I came alive again with the force of his thrusts, so gentle at first, anxiously checking my face for discomfort. I urged him on, needing this and reading the same desire reflected back in his ravenous eyes. I felt my cock twitch and fill, each shallow push nudging against my sensitive walls and sending rhythmic pulses of pleasure through my body.

“Emmett, Emmett... oh god... you feel so fuckin’ good...”

I clung to him, riding the wave of heat that burned through me, urging him deeper, wanting every bit of him inside me. My hands held his firm ass cheeks, the muscles contracting and dimpling with each thrust into my aching body.

“Jas... oh fuck...fuck....” I grunted in ecstasy, feeling my cock swell and weep, knowing with absolute certainty that I would come again under his expert attentions.

His face was contorted, mouth open, his body striving for release. I watched his jaw stiffen, the cords in his neck tighten, and I squeezed his cock as tight as I could.

“I can’t hold on, Emmett... coming... fuck _yes._.. “

I urged him on and for a second he pounded me into the blanket before stilling and crying out, his orgasm taking him over completely. For the first time in my life, I felt him come inside me, forever marking me as his. He rode me for a moment more, pressing into my body and stroking where I needed it most. My face was in his neck when I gasped and shuddered, my second orgasm tearing through me and leaving me exhausted and replete, the evidence of my pleasure pooling between our stomachs.

We lay together looking up at the trees, the air drying our sweat-soaked bodies. It was Jasper who finally spoke.

“You always believed in me. Right from the start, you believed the Confederates could make it some day. You were so sure.”

I kissed his neck where it curved to meet his chin.

“I was right, wasn’t I?”

“I’ve never had that before; someone to really believe in me, I mean.” He pushed himself up on his elbow. “Sure, my family love me and support me, but no one outside of that ever truly thought I could make it. Yet you did.”

“Maybe I just fell hard for the lead singer and became a groupie.” He smiled at that. “Or maybe I know talent when I see it. I’m so proud of you for following your dream, Jas, despite everything that’s happened. You’re the bravest person I know.”

He fell silent.

“Did Edward never support your dream?”

I don’t know why I asked it, but somehow it seemed important. He turned in surprise.

“You remember his name? Wow – you really do listen when I talk, don’t you.” His smile lifted the corner of his lips. “No, he thought it was a pipe dream and I should get a proper job. He never really understood how much it meant to me to have a career in music.”

“What exactly did you see in him again?”

He chuckled then.

“I can’t remember now.”

Leaning in, I slipped my fingers into his dirty blond curls and brushed my lips against his, hearing the contented rumble in his throat. I savoured the sound knowing I would never be able to get enough. When I pulled back to nuzzle his cheek, he spoke, his words heavy yet knowing.

“You’re still leaving, aren’t you.” He didn’t wait for an answer, a tone of finality in his voice, his face pressed against my shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

I held him close, not wanting to move, knowing too well that leaving this intimate place would break the spell.

“I know the feeling.” 

~xxXxx~

**A month later**

**JPOV**

“How long is this gonna take?”

The bellow from the bus was impatient, the boys fractious and antsy to get to that night’s hotel. Sleeping on the bus was all very well, but a proper bed was preferred by all when it was available. Plus, you know, a hot breakfast that didn’t come from a microwaveable carton.

I heard Paul answer.

“Chill, Sam – we’ll be movin’ soon enough.”

Grumbles came from the open windows, the temperature still in the high twenties despite the late hour. The lack of air con on the bus was clearly proving to be an issue.

“Well tell him to get a fuckin’ move on. I’m cookin’ in here.”

“We all are, Sam! Shut your pie hole!” In his usual eloquent style, Seth managed to raise a snigger from the other guys.

When the bus rumbled to life, the cool air once more filling the cabin, the cheers and whoops were jubilant. I jumped back on and reclaimed my seat, resting my head back in contentment.

“Yeah!”  Paul turned, a smile spreading across his happy face. He turned and high fived the oily hand of our saviour. “Never doubted you, dude!”

Emmett grinned, wiping his hands clean as best he could.

“Let’s roll, boys!”

The driver revved the engine and we pulled out onto the quiet road, headed towards civilisation, a hot bath and food.

I reached for him, my beautiful, wonderful Emmett, and pulled him down onto the seat with me. We didn’t make out around the guys, but I still caught the comedic eye rolls when they saw our happy grins, our obvious affection for each other impossible to hide.

How far we’d come.

The days after he left Texas were the loneliest I’d ever known. We’d talked every day and he’d told me his plans for the future, testing the water to see how I felt about them. I had been overjoyed when he told that he’d found a local buyer for his business and that he wanted to join us on the road. I’d already sat the guys down and spoken to them after he’d left, explaining to them that I was gay and in love with someone I missed everyday.

I swear that Seth had gotten teary, throwing an arm around my shoulders in support when I told them about Emmett and how much I cared for him. I had expected... what? Resistance? Disgust? I got neither. They had all met Emmett many times and gotten on well. Paul had slapped my shoulder and smiled, simply smiled. I guess he had always had his suspicions from those days back at that motel. He wasn’t so easy to fool. Jared had shrugged. And as for Sam? Big, butch Sam, with an opinion on everything, had shocked me the most.

“We need you in top form. If he’s who you want, then he should be here.”

Simple as that. My friends had accepted me, the real me. I should never have doubted them.

I discussed the deal with Emmett after the boys and I had sorted it all out. Emmett was to be our roadie and mechanic – his easygoing nature and physical strength would a blessing when we were on the road.

When Emmett’s business deal had completed, he’d packed up and moved all his stuff into my tiny, rented apartment. I’d sold the trailer now that we were building a name for ourselves, but I’d yet to find a good place to settle in. For now, Emmett and I would be nomads, travelling on the tour bus across America with the band. Once the tour was over, we planned to find somewhere to live and build a proper life for ourselves.

He was it, and I was sure-as-hell never letting him go again.

With the man I loved by my side, Jasper Whitlock would need rescuin’ no more.

~The End~


End file.
